Seiketsu and Yazuka Gentle Fist Training 2/6/14
'Participants' Yazuka Hyuga Seiketsu Uzumaki 'Title:' Gentle Fist Training 'End Results:' Guest_IRoyHarperI: ( Sorry.. stupid Laptop..) Guest_IRoyHarperI: ( Post might not be that good, but I tried.) Guest_IRoyHarperI: Guest_IRoyHarperI : - As the rain kept flying towards the ground, Yazuka nodded towards his Jounin as he was instructed to focus his chakra into his palms, refining it into fine needles. This made Yazuka panicky, as he wanted to create an great impression onto his Sensei. However, he knew that Yazuka was just being silly and that his Sensei would help him become become better and help master the following objective. He lets out a small nod, placing his hands together as he started focusing chakra outside his body. As he was doing this, he did not say any words or released a single noise, only breathing. As Yazuka felt chakra coming upon to his palm, he would then nod and started refining his chakra into needles. A few minutes later, Yazuka would have created needles out of the chakra, holding onto one closely before him. He then turned to Sensei, and lets out a small nod if he is satisfied.- Yoadai: ((It's okay.)) Yoadai: ((Okay these chakra needles are invisible just to let you know.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( Oh, gotcha.)) Yoadai: ((only you can see them and they are an exstension of your palms they do not detach.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( Ah, should I repost?)) Yoadai: you are forcing the chakra to come out of the chakra receptors in your palms refining the flow into needle like points.)) Yoadai: ((Yes.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( Okay.)) Yoadai: ((now try again merely focus the chakra into your palms and imagine the chakra being as sharp as needles.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( -Nods-)) Yoadai: (( when you perfect this I will create a clone and I want you to defeat it using your gentle fist.)) Guest_fireandlightning: Could you focus it into a different shape, and do a different style or pattern? Guest_IRoyHarperI: As the rain kept flying towards the ground, Yazuka nodded towards his Jounin as he was instructed to focus his chakra into his palms, refining it into fine needles. This made Yazuka panicky, as he wanted to create an great impression onto his Sensei. However, he knew that Yazuka was just being silly and that his Sensei would help him become become better and help master the following objective. Yazuka then turned, placing his hands together as he started focusing on his chakra. As Yazuka was not saying anything, he felt the chakra reaching onto his palms. As this was happening, slowly, he felt the chakra piercing out as it was turning as sharp as needles. In Yazuka's suprise, the chakra needles werent visible. Yazuka turned towards his Sensei, in order to see if he was satisfied with his work.- Guest_fireandlightning: going to go chill at the village, Sensei. Guest_IRoyHarperI: [ Oh, Kyoi mad I add you?] Yoadai: ;Seiketsu nodded as he viewed his pupil Yazuka focusing his chakra he could not see if the boy actually managed it so he smiled and then spoke softly to the boy "Good if you think you have focused your chakra well enough to begin." Seiketsu concentrated hard focusing his chakra for a moment he then swiftly flashed his fingers into the charging ram, watching then as they slithered into the likeness of the snake, only to finally stalk their prey into the seal of the tiger finishing this last seal emitted a puff of smoke next to Seiketsu. Standing there nest to him was now an exact copy of Seiketsu he smiled happy with his creation and allowed the clone to walk over towards Yazuka this clone couldn't talk he was only designed to use taijutsu the clone then stood there before the boy awaiting the young one to engage it in combat.; Guest_IRoyHarperI: [ So techincally, I achievd the objective, right Sensei?] Yoadai: ((Yes now try to defeat the clone.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: Understood. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka lets out a small nod, taking a few steps backwards as Sensei Seiketsu would have created an clone, which was waiting for Yazuka to engage in combat. Yazuka lifted his whole body up into the gentle fist stance, watching the clone closely. A few seconds later, Yazuka's pupils became more distinct, as well the blue veins cropping out as they contracted near his temples bulge. The byakugan was activated, giving Yazuka a near 360 field of vision and also being able to see through solid objects. As this was completed, Yazuka started running towards the clone, his speed increasing a little more as he became more closer to the clone. Yazuka would then swiftly bring his right arm onto the clone, trying to hit towards his chest.- Yoadai: ;Seiketsu's clone easily dodged the boys attack to the chest by stepping to the side as the boy charged him palm outstretched towards his chest Seiketsu watched as Yazuka's palm outstretched and sailed past his clone the clone then quickly brought his knee up to Yazuka's arm and his elbow down at the same time attempting Seiketsu Intersection Method on the boys arm if this move landed the boy will have been injured seriously if his arm was caught in the vice like grip of the move. The clone then would reset himself afterwards and stand still again awaiting the boy to make his next attack on him.; Yoadai: ((See how you handle that, I left the attack my clone did worded so that you can dodge the Intersection method if you are quick enough you could use gentle fist to block both his knee and his elbow.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( Understood.)) Yoadai: ((*Seiketsu's)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Yazuka turned too the clone, as he effortlessly tried attacking him with his arm to his chest. Yazuka would then think, watching the clone bring his knee up to Yazuka's arm and bringing his elbow down. With this, Yazuka decided to use the gentle fist. As the clone brought his knee up too Yazuka, Yakuza would swiftly place his arm back and place it upon the clone's chest, performing Gentle Fist.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( Ah, I am reposting. It's not a good post.)) Yoadai: ((Take your time.)) Yoadai: ((think about your posts before you enter them it might help if you type them out in a note pad so you can see what your posting.)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: (( -Nods.-)) Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka effortlessly tried swinging Sensei Seiketsu's clone, he would watch as the clone would bring his knee upwards too Yazuka's arm and the clone bringing its elbow down. Yazuka would then think of what to do in his next move and few seconds later, he nodded to himself in satisfication of his next move. Yazuka would outstrech his other arm, pushing the knee down.- " Here it goes.."- He muttered to himself and would bring his arm which he was trying to swing the clone with backwards. Swiftly, he brought his arm to the clone's chest.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: ((Brb.)) Yoadai: ;Seiketsu watched as the boy easily deflected the clones attempt at an Intersection Method, slamming his palm into the clone's chest using the gentle fist style he watched as the clone went stumbling backwards a few paces. Seiketsu's clone then poofed in a cloud of white smoke as it was defeated by the Gentle fist technique, smiling he nodded in approval of his pupil's work Seiketsu then walked over to Yazuka and patted him on top of his head using his right hand"That was very good Yazuke I'm proud of you." Seiketsu then wrote inside a pocket sized entry log that he had indeed taught the boy to use the gentle fist style and made a mentle not to let the Kage know of this later.; Yoadai: ((Okay so now you have learned the gentle Fist))